Mama Bears are most dangerous
by Firewolfe
Summary: What happens if Joyce does not take the Council's action on Buffy's 18th birthday lying down?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire slayer, Criminal Minds or NCIS or their characters or ideas just borrowing from Joss and the great writers creators and companies that own it.

A/N: Inspired by Wonder in Ashes Bringing light to darkness

BY: FireWolfe

Thursday, February 09, 2017

Mama Bears are the most deadly

Generally speaking I am a live and let live type of person. I am considered by many to be very liberal in my political leanings and I have been known to be considered a throwback to the flower child era. That however is not really the truth as such. My father was career military and I suppose I rebelled and became a liberal in rebellion. I hated the constant moves across the country with my mother and sisters always seeming to take second place to dad's career. It was not that he did not care for us or love us but he was a soldier through and through and that always came first. The nation and its security were always a priority. If he had to miss a dance or sporting event well it was all in the name of national security. I admit to wondering at times if it would have been the same had my sisters and I been boys but the late arrival of our little brother Joseph proved that dad really was all USMC to the bone.

To be fair my father did take time to show Arlene, myself and Charlotte and later Joe how to defend ourselves. We might never be special operations type like dad but we could get by. He also taught us to shoot which right now is a gift beyond measure. I am shaking with anger and rage as those smug watcher council peoples sit in my living room drinking my scotch. I cannot believe that they are so damned smug. Buffy barely survived and she is hurt. She was hurt saving me from a vampire.

Damn I still have a hard time believing that. To think Hank and I locked her up…..well I will make it up to her. Hank well he is a useless prat. Not the good man I and father I thought he would be. So much for marrying a civilian to get a stay at home dad for my daughter, he's even more married to his career then dad. Well Dad said never leave an enemy at your back. I move to my desk and pull out the drawer. I am so not going to let this go. If those bastards have more of that drug…they could kill Buffy or Faith. That I cannot will not allow. They think they are above the law. Well they aren't.

Travers is drinking my scotch acting like he owns my house. He is looking down at Buffy's friends who have rushed over to help her. Xander holding a shovel clearly wanting to hit the watcher then bury them. Willow has set her baseball bat back behind the couch and Oz looks ready to pounce. Faith is glaring clearly wishing to rip them apart with her bare hands being restrained only by the fact that Dawn is in the room. Perhaps that the council's only reprieve that Dawnie had been at a friend's house when I was snatched.

Buffy shaking in anger and betrayal of what Giles has done. Well he and I will be having words when this is over but at least I know he did not want to do this thing. Thank the Gods my daughter is smart and resourceful. She saved me and herself just as she saved the others countless times.

"You did well to pass your test Miss Summers."

"Yeah well I'm good that way. However you had no right to do that to me or my mother."

I watch as Travers turns to Giles. He merely smirked then said "You however Mr. Giles did not. You failed. You have a father's love for the girl. It is why you failed to follow the rules of the test. Rules that were designed for the safety of the watchers and it cost two of our members their lives."

I could not believe this asshole. Those fools died because of an archaic sick test they were intent on putting my baby through. They expect her to go out night after night and fight the demons of hell then they pull this shit. I so don't think so. I am glad those other watchers are dead and there are no bodies as they became vampires and then were dusted. I almost wish we could let Faith and Xander beat them to death.

"The test is inhumane and I should never have agreed to participate. If it was not for your threat to kill Buffy and Joyce and the others I would never have done it." Rupert says. "Yes I care for Buffy, she's and her friends are the closest I will likely come to having my own children. Unlike some they stand up and fight. Night after night they do their level best to protect this town, nation and world and you dare come here to belittle their work. I done I will not let you endanger my fa…friends again."

"Silence Mr. Giles you are by no means all that important in this. In fact your failure means I can finally remove you from your position. No one will blame me for it. It is a shame that you did not fall rather than Barnes and Fisher. Oh well at least I can do this. You are relieved of duty Mr. Giles. I suggest you give your notice as you will be reassigned to the archives in London where your meager skills as a researcher may be of some small use." Travers said."I will be sending a new watcher to take over for you. Please leave your books for them to use.

"What! No, I maybe pissed at Giles right now but at least I can trust him a little. I won't put up with some tweedy bastard in my town. You so don't get to give me orders after you almost killed my mom." Buffy shouted. Anger clear in her movements Travers and company clearly were not stupid as they backed up. My daughter may not have slayer strength right now but she was clearly angry. She grabbed a baseball bat from behind the couch. She was clearly intent on using it and none of the others seemed inclined to try to stop her. Not that I blamed them given her look.

It's probably a good thing none of them are paying attention to me. I pull out the weapon I intend to use. No one threatens to kill my daughter and gets away with it. None I am done with these bastards and it is time they pay.

"Buffy put the bat down."

My daughter looks over at me. She clearly not in a mood to obey however she stops cold when she sees what is in my hand.

"Yes child do as your mother says."Travers spouts clearly amused but his smile fades.

"As much as I would like to see you beat him to death with that bat, it would take far too long to end them. This is far more efficient."

The watchers turn to face me and freeze.

"A Gun Ms. Summers, how droll and useless you don't have a clue how to use it I am sure." Travers said gloating." It would also draw to much attention. I do believe the authorities do not like your delinquent daughter much."

I glare and fire blowing up a vase sitting on the mantel next to his head. I always hated that vase. Hank's Cousin Petunia gave it to und it ugly.

Everyone freezes. I smile coldly. There was barely a sound. Did I mention my father was special operations well this weapon was one he retired but it was good for protection. Unregistered and silent, a special make and model perfect for killing quietly. I suppose I will have to sacrifice the carpet but…I don't like it either.

"What the hell." Ms. Summers you could have killed me."

"That Mr. Travers was a warning shot. Now sit your ass down now. We are going to have a talk. It seems to me you lot need to get a reality check."

"You can not threaten us." One of Travers surviving cronies said. I glare and shoot him in the left knee cap he falls down and screams.

Fortunately the curtains were drawn and those living nearby know my daughter and her friends love horror films so a blood curtling scream….well it's just a movie isn't it. Plus it is Sunnydale and screaming happens all the time it is simply background noise like the L in Chicago.

"Now sit. I do believe I been kind given you invade my home and endangered my children as well as myself. Did you truly think you would be allowed to get away with that?"

"We are watchers and we protect the world."

I laugh at that. "No you are kidnappers and thieves. You broke in here and threatened my friend Rupert and I along with my children and their friends. You are some sort of cult. Or that is what I will tell the authorities. Did you know that my Aunt on my mother's side is the Assistant director of BAU Erin Strauss? She promised to help if Buffy needed it given the police in Sunnydale. In fact she was the reason Buffy got out of trouble in LA. She called a my Godmother at NCIS Hetty Lang to investigate and proved Buffy was innocent. I know you lot tried to convince my daughter you saved her but…frankly that bull shit. It was also Hetty and Aunt Erin who convinced me Buffy was not crazy. It's sadly on me for failing her from when we came here but no more." I turned and fired again shooting the minion in the head. "So Mr. Travers are you ready to talk terms?"

"Wow, Mum that was awesome."Buffy said.

I smile. Sometimes one has to negotiate hostilely. That's what dad always said.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer see part one.

Tuesday, February 28, 2017

Mama Bear

Part 2

"Mrs. Summers this is highly illegal."Travers said glaring at me as my daughter and her friends move to join me.

"That is rich coming from a man who knocked me out and had my eldest drugged and tossed her in with an undead serial killer. You don't get to talk about what is right or fair Mr. Travers. We are going to talk and if you can convince me you and your associates have some small value I may let you limp out of town alive."

"Limp whatever do you mean dear lady?"

His attempt at charm fell flat as I noticed his other minion trying to move around to grab my weapon. Oh well it seems a shame to waste the bullets. So I fire hitting him in the right knee he falls crying out.

"Do not try that again. The next bullet will be in a far less forgiving place." Joyce said coldly. "At this moment my only desire is to shoot all three of you and then take you to the warehouse district and drop you lot off. I am sure our night life could deal with you easily enough. It is only the fact that turned you might still be a danger that is giving you even a small chance. However if I were shoot you in the head and drop you off somewhere in town I am sure that your bodies would disappear.. Not all demons are vampires or I could sell you to Willie and have Buffy and Faith look the other way when he has human on the menu as a one off special. I dare say he would pay well for the bodies and there would be a bidding war for Watcher steaks."

"Mum that is gross but you are right it would be worth a bit of money." Buffy said. "I think it might even gain us some good will from some demons too. I mean the watchers have not always been careful at who they aim us slayers at and one thing I have learned is not all demons are evil."

"More if you sell the blood separate Joyce." Spike said as he wandered into the conversation. His appearance shocked the watchers especially when he walked over and kissed Buffy on the lips and then Joyce on the cheek. "Hell I'd pay a bit for that blood myself. Of course if you auctioned them off live…well it set you up for a bit I am sure. I am glad Buffy and Ripper are learning to distinguish between demons some are decent folks."

The wounded watchers paled. Not due to their wounds but because they were 100 percent certain the slayer's mother meant every word she would sell them for demon food. They were also shocked that William the Bloody kissed the Slayer and she did not stake him. In fact she allowed him to pull her close and his hands roamed freely something that was shocking as her mother seemed to be watching with clear approval.

"I'm sorry I did not get there in time Joyce. I got waylaid by some Faral's paid by this lot to keep me occupied I think. They knew I sometimes worked with you. Someone paid them good coin to kill me. They won't be causing anymore issues for us though."

"It's ok William." Joyce said. She turned annoyed and with a look at Buffy who nodded she shot the watcher who standing closest to Travers in the other leg he fell to the ground crying out. He looked shocked at this turn of events. None of the watchers could believe that the Summers women seemed to like the Slayer of Slayers. The newly shot watcher in a rare insight to his own survival said.

"It was not me it was Jones. He did it on Travers orders we were supposed to end William the Bloody too. I mean he's dangerous."

"Do be silent Pierce." Travers said not quite believing that the slayer was now being held by one of the Scourge of Europe in a loving embrace. "You are going to get us all killed."

Xander glared at the sight he had to agree with Travers about the bleach blonde Vampire but he knew enough not to say anything against him if he wanted to stay on good terms with the Summers women. Despite Spike being around he loved each of them and would even put up with the vampire to keep them safe. He had to admit Spike did look like hell so he was probably telling the truth. Plus as much as he hated to admit it Spike did keep his word and he was found of Joyce and Dawn and he seemed to Love Buffy so it was likely he would have been there to help if possible. Of course he and the others had been distracted as well so he could hardly fault the vampire for being delayed. He did not like that humans had almost killed his friend. It made him wonder if maybe humans could be as evil as demons?

"Glad you made it out Spike." He said and he was rewarded by a kiss from Faith. Ok it was officially weird that slayers liked Spike. Of course the kiss was cool.

"Glad you can see Spike's a friend." Faith said. "B got good taste he is a hottie even if he is a vampire." Her nose wrinkled a little at that. Spike was hot but she liked warmer bodies. Then again she was from Boston and it got cold there. Maybe it was just that Cali was hot and a cold body felt better to B?

If Spike could blush he would have been red faced. However now he just buried his head into his slayer's hair. He said. "Thanks Harris. I would have been here if I could have been."

"Yeah we all got sidetracked. So no worries there, however if Mrs. Summers would allow I would love to have a chat with the watchers too. I mean they almost got us all killed tonight." He hefted a shovel. "I will even hit them a time or two for you Spike as I know you cannot harm humans."

"That is decent of you Harris." Spike said. "I would appreciate it."

Joyce glared at the men. "No one hurts them but me."

There was a nervous laughter as no one was willing to challenge her on that.

"So talk Mr. Travers what can you offer for your lives?"

Xander chuckled and decided that he was glad he was not in the watchers shoes right now. He had a feeling facing a nest of vampires would be safer than a pissed off Mrs. Summers. He smiled and for once had to give Spike his due. He could not believe the vampire thanked him. Then again it had to suck to not be able to hit someone. "So anyone check their pockets they have to have some cash on them."

Joyce looked at Xander harshly she was not going to rob the watchers.

"What Harris has a point they owe you dinner at least." Spike said he moved and took out their wallets and grinned. "Who wants pizza?"

Buffy laughed and Travers had to hope that the funds he had would cover dinner or he felt there could be a problem. Damn how much did slayers eat anyway surely the three tens he had in his wallet would be enough to feed this lot.

Spike scowled at the poor haul of funds.

"Well it will help a bit." Xander said knowing full well their order be over fifty as he heard both slayer stomach's growl.

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer see part one.

Tuesday, March 28, 2017

Mama Bear

Part 3

Harris is a bit of a pain in my ass. I know he still has a massive crush on my girl but I can't quite fault him for his good taste. I pull a fag out but don't light it as Joyce glares at me. Ok no smoking in the house or around the Nibblet. She makes it so damned hard to be a big bad now days. I so hate to disappoint her. She's a lady she is. Sometimes I wish my Mum could have met her they'd have gotten along so well. Oh well ash in the wind that thought. "There's thirty here Harris. Wait a tick." I pull out some bills. Glad that damned Faral had not got snot all over his pay.

"Can you afford that Spike?" Joyce asked worried for my finances. Like I said she's a lovely lady. Always concerned about us all and how we can make ends meet.

"Yeah, this is the money they paid that Faral. It's over 500 dollars so I can spring for some pizza."

"Cool we can get several kinds then." Dawn said with a grin.

Her mother gave her a hard look. "Check the others pocket as well we will likely have to feed this lot too. I so am not being out of pocket to do so and Dawn don't be greedy. Spike is being nice treating us we will get what he orders and you will like it."

"But mom…."

"Don't worry Nibblet I will get you your own if only so not to kill the others. Of course feeding them your idea of food might get them to talk faster."

Everyone laughed at Spike but Dawn pouted then grinned. Then said

" So what if I get Turkey and anchovies with pickles and pineapple with avocado and mayo I mean that's tastes so good not my fault you like boring pizza."

The watchers shuttered and Peirce looked ready to spill his guts rather than to have to eat that pizza combo. Spike thought. Yeah it could work.

The food arrived twenty minutes later and the bill was about 45 dollars.

"Hey this is a bit short?" Xander said. "It usually costs us about 50-55 dollars."

"Yeah well Harris the boss says give you lot a discount. I mean you do keep the night life down and you all order two or three times a week so it's all good." The delivery guy said as he pocketed his tip.  
"Well that's cool." Xander said.

"Hand out the food Xander. We will let the watchers eat. Never let it be said we did not give them a last meal." Joyce said her eyes cold.

Travers was beginning to worry. His wounded were bound up but, his gut told him he had better think fast or this horrid America Fare could well be his last meal.

Giles watched the scene with a certain cold detachment. He knew he should care but he was finding it hard to do so. This lot had caused those he loved to almost be killed tonight and he was not about to let that go. One dead watcher was nothing to that.

"Joyce they should have council cards in their pockets. If I am right they will be black AMEX and will have no limit. I am sure you can order new carpet and a vase and no one would even take notice. My cousin Edith let me know that Travers recently remodeled his home on the council account. One more carpet and a few other household items won't be missed they will simply think he found something he liked here and intends to send it back home."

"Yes well perhaps I shall." Joyce said as she took a piece of ham and pineapple pizza from him.

"Where are the plates and forks?" Travers asked.

Willow laughed at that as she took a piece of the vegan pie. "Who needs them I mean you just eat it with your hands." She did however toss him a few napkins.

The watcher looked horrified with simply made the children laugh as they ate. It was a good way to break the tension. Joyce however never let her eyes fall away from them not quite trusting the bastards. She motioned to Buffy to call her Aunt. She would let the FBI deal with these idiots. While she might threaten them she was not quite ready to burn their bridges with the whole council. With luck they would deal with Travers and his cronies or the government in the form of her family would. After all one day they might need the bastards so for now…they get off with just a hard warning.

TBC…


End file.
